Jim is gone!
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: Jim gets in a fight with Gene and wanders the streets at night! Then gets kidnapped and beaten! There will be a character death so you are warned! Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Hope you like the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jim wasn't so sure as to what he was doing out on the streets at night, but it included Gene alright. They got in another arguement. Gene just didn't want to get off his lazy ass and do something useful for once. Jim couldn't take it anymore. He kicked a can in frustration. What to do..... but he just couldn't leave Gene! Gene was his Aniki!  
  
Why did everything have to fall on his shoulders? He was only a kid. There were a couple of jobs that Jim had to do already by himself because Gene wouldn't help. Damn it! He couldn't get anyone else to help him.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do...maybe I should just go back and apologize?" the young blond asked himself. He shook his head furiously. No. Gene would apologize to him this time! "Okay. I'll go back but no apologizing to him!"  
  
Then he felt himself be grabbed by the waist and pulled into a dark alley. He saw a figure above him. Jim tried to wiggle free but whoever it this person was, was way to strong for him to break free. Then he felt himself be thrown to the ground and got kicked in the head. That was all Jim could remember......but it was only to get worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not sure where this is going but it'll go somewhere! Somehow and someway! Thanks for reading. I need atleast two reviews before I put another chapter up. K? Remember only one thing....  
  
JIM RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

Okay. This is a new chappy and I'm sooooo happy! I hope you like this one too for the people who were interested in the last one. This one is longer. I PROMISE. Thank you. R&R plz.  
  
Sincerely,  
Samantha Sagara(Shadowbabygirl55555)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was so dark but yet so hot! Jim didn't understand. And he couldn't see a damn thing with a blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes. Some rope around his wrists so he was restricted from using his hands. Jim felt like crying. Why did him and Gene always have to fight? If he could, he would go back, and apologize for him not to be kidnapped. Jim would rather apologize(even if it wasn't his fault)to that jerk Gene than get kidnapped! What would they want with him anyway? Certainly not ransom because Gene was broke. So were Suzuka, Melfina, and Aisha. That was common knowledge though. Jim tried to move around blindly on the cement floor. He wasn't sure where he was but he needed to get out because the heat was unbearable. So hot...burning against the concrete floor.....Jim was parched...and most of all confused.  
  
But Jim couldn't do anything. He sat up against the wall next to something. It seemed like a hand buy his leg. Was there someone else in here? Jim sure hoped that they could see; unlike him. Jim felt around a bit more with his leg and felt a body. But it was naked. And cold. And it was dead. Jim suddenly scooted back, making sure he was far away from the body. Then he ran into someone else.  
  
Dead. How many dead people were in here?! Jim started to really freak out. What the hell brought him here?! And what were they going to do to him??? Gene......help........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gene and the others....  
  
"Hey, Gene. Aren't you worried about Jim?" Melfina asked him as she set a plate of sunny side up eggs with a side of sausage. Gene ignored her question and dug in. "Gene? Did you hear me? Where did Jim go? I'm really worried. He hasn't come back, he could be hurt, or something else. Gene!"  
  
He chewed up some more sausage. Then looked Melfina straight in the eyes.  
  
"I don't give a damn about that little brat. He can run away, and I don't give a frickin' damn," Gene replied. Of course, he knew that he was lying in the bottom of his heart. Truthfully; he felt guilty. "Just give him a couple of more hours and he'll come back. He's eleven years old, smart, he can take care of himself. So stop yer' worrying about him."  
  
Then Aisha came storming in.  
  
"How dare you say that about Jim! Melfina is right! He might be hurt or something! And all you have to say is that you don't give a damn?! How could you say such a thing about your partner?!?" asked Aisha in a rage. She cared about Jim like a little brother so she wouldn't let anyone hurt him or put him down while she was around. "I don't know about you but me and Suzuka are going to go look for him."  
  
"Go ahead. Waste your time," Gene replied.  
  
Melfina walked over to Aisha. "I'll help too."  
  
"You too?" Gene asked.  
  
She nodded. She seemed to have a cold stare in her eyes. "I'll give you a call when we find him."  
  
"You can just stay here if he just happens to come in," Aisha added.  
  
"So? Gene is not coming?" Suzuka asked as she came into the kitchen, for she had listened to the disscusion just a second ago. And that Gene wasn't going. Which she thought that was just Gene being Gene. "I would have expected that he might have chosen to do so. Because he doesn't want to feel guilty if he finds out that Jim is hurt because of his stupid arguement that *he* started in the first place. Is that not right, Gene?"  
  
"Shutup. I just feel that he'll be okay. Jim always comes back."  
  
The girls were pretty sure that he was just trying to be the tough guy that he usually tried to be. Or was, they guessed, but either way he SHOULD come no matter what. That was his partner, not to mention his long time friend, who did get in a lot of arguements but that was besides the point.  
  
"That is your choice. But I trully think your an idiot making a stupid mistake just because he's scared of what the other person might say," Suzuka finished.  
  
And the girls started to walk away to go find their friend Jim. What Suzuka said was true. Gene was SORT(A/N- In his mind atleast) of scared of what Jim would say. Or if he was hurt. Then Gene would feel guilty. Blah, Blah, Blah. Have to apologize because of it too. But he did want to say he was sorry for starting that arguement over doing a job.  
  
"Wait," Gene stood up from his chair as they reached just the outside of it. He sighed out "You win. I'll come too. You people really know how to lay down a guilt trip."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Jim.......  
  
Jim was practically scared to death. He needed the others to come and help him. But not Gene. He was the whole reason why he was in this fucked up mess. Jim found atleast one place up against a wall that wasn't near a body, he had yelled and screamed for help, but obviously noyone heard him and noyone was alive in this hell room.  
  
Then Jim heard footsteps ringing throughout the room. Someone was coming? Oh please let it be Aisha, Melfina, Suzuka, or Gene. Gene so he could bitch at him for leading to this.  
  
It wasn't their voice. It was sort of high.. Had to be a girl.  
  
"Hello there, James," the person said.  
  
Jim felt the blindfold come off. It was dark, but not to dark. Light seeped through the door. Then he gasped at who he saw. He could hardly believe it! When he looked at the person, she had long black hair and red eyes. This was his MOTHER!  
  
"M-Mother?! What the..." said Jim to her. This was soooo strange. She was supposed to be DEAD.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter  
  
How was that? It is longer than last time atleast! MWAHHAHA!!!! Well, thanks for reading. Hope you read the next chapter that will be up shortly. But first I need two more reviews before I put another up. I LOVE JIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is my fav. Okay, R&R plz. Yes, I know, he don't look like his mother but OH WELL.  
  
Sincerely,  
Samantha Sagara(Shadowbabygirl5555) 


	3. Ray

I bet most of you didn't expect for the mom thing to happen, did you? Ha! I just did it as I went along, I was surprised myself. First I was thinking that I should make it a miscellaneous man but I chose his mother. Keep reading. R&R plz! Thank you. ^_~  
  
*SamanthaSagara*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! Your not supposed to be alive! Your supposed to be dead!" said Jim. "And why in the hell am I here?! Did you kill these people?!"  
  
His mother(A/N-I shall just call her Yumi now)put a finger over his lips to quite him.  
  
"Son, I am sorry for this to happen. I did not wish this upon you," Yumi told him. She embraced Jim in a hug, smiling in delight. "I missed you ever so much."  
  
Jim pulled to the side to break the hug, which he did. Jim yelled "Answer my questions, mom!"  
  
"James....."  
  
"All of these years you were alive and you never even tried to come and say 'hi'?!? I've had it hard! And now you kidnap me just to frickin' talk to me?!" Jim shouted at her. He was more of angry to see her than happy. Tears flowed down his fine face. "You never called....you never tried....and you made me think I had no family left. But than I found Gene. Then Melfina. Along with Aisha and Suzuka. Now you come into my life?"  
  
Yumi dried his tears with her sleeve. "You have to understand my position James. I have had some problems and then there's Ray...."  
  
"Ray? Who's that?" asked Jim.  
  
Then a loud roar was heard. Of a man.  
  
"YUMI! IS THAT KID UP YET, DAMMIT?!?!" he roared.  
  
"That's Ray. You must get out of here James. I don't want to see you hurt! Pretend that your asleep or something," Yumi ordered.  
  
Jim did as she told him to. Jim laid down on the cement floor and closed his eyes. Still burning. And the tears made his face burn even more. But what was the deal with this guy Ray? The door opened and slammed shut, he heard his mom stand up but thrown back down, with a scream of terror she jumped away from him as he tried to hit her. Jim could tell from opening his eyes just a bit.  
  
What was that bastard trying to do to his mother?! Jim was angry but couldn't really move that much. So all he could do was watch and listen to them argue back and forth.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW IN HERE?!?!" screamed Ray as he picked up Yumi by the arm. She flinched. "AND I TOLD YOU TO WAKE THE KID UP!!!!!"  
  
"Ray, he's sleeping. Just leave him alone. I'm not even sure if he knows anything about the Galactic Leylaine," said the scared woman as she pulled away from his grasp. "Please. I only wanted to see him one more time, I didn't mean for you to tie him up and put him in here! Or kidnap him!"  
  
"You got what you wanted, now you either let me get what I want out of the kid or I'll beat you ass until kingdom comes!" he threatened.  
  
Damn! Jim couldn't do anything. He wanted to help his mother. Even if he was mad at her, she didn't deserve this, and he still loved her. No man would ever do that to a woman anyway! Jim crunched a bit. Ray saw the movement and directed his attention towards him.  
  
"No, Ray! He's sleeping!" said Yumi. Ray still continued to walk over to him, then bent over to look right at him. That's when Jim snapped his eyes shut and prayed for dear life. "Let's just get the bodies out of here. I think that James wouldn't be comfortable with that around him when he wakes up.  
  
Damn right I'm not! Jim thought to himself.  
  
"Two things are wrong in this picture. One, his blindfold is off. Two, it's obvious that he's been crying. Now how do you think that happened Yumi?"  
  
"Ray!" yelled Yumi to late.  
  
Ray picked Jim up by the shirt and threw him into the wall. When Yumi tried to reach her hurt child, Ray slapped her back onto the floor. Jim looked up at the man. Wearing all black, long brown hair, and bright yellow eyes that looked like pure evil.  
  
"You little wench! You lied to me!" yelled Ray to her.  
  
"Leave my mom alone!" Jim protectively yelled out. He used all of the power in his little legs to kick Ray where the sun don't shine. Jim had to practically kick all the way upwards since he was so darn tall! "Deserves you right!"  
  
"You brat! I'll wring your neck!" yelled Ray in anger. He picked Jim up by his hair and banged him against the cold wall. Pain shot through him. "I'll beat your brains out!"  
  
Yumi jumped in and tried to pull Ray away. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt him! Stop it now! Don't hurt James! Don't you dare touch my boy!"  
  
"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" said the crazed man.  
  
"Don't! Let me just talk to James! Please, I beg of you, you have to give me some time to tell my son why I haven't been there for him!"  
  
"I can tell him why."  
  
"Why?!" Jim asked.  
  
"Because she hates your guts. And your dead fathers. Yumi never wanted a baby then. That's why she's having one by me, you see, she's pregnant with you half sibling. To bad that you may never be around to see the birth of your baby sister."  
  
Jim was kneed in the stomach and dropped back to the ground. His stomach grumbled in pain as it churned from the blow to it, which was ten times harder since it collided with the wall. Yumi held him close to her. Rocking Jim in her arms, whispering that he would be okay.  
  
"Sure. Have your shit, bitch. I'll do it tomorrow. And your the one who's cleaning out the bodies," Ray said. Seemed that he finally calmed down. He walked out of the room, mumbling to himself.  
  
Jim looked up to his terrified mother. "Why? Why is this happening."  
  
"Let me explain. I am still alive, James, very much alive. A while ago, Ray came into my life. This was about two years ago. I thought that he was a nice man until I learned that he killed for fun and set a woman on fire because she wouldn't kiss him. I had no choice to stay with him if I valued my life. When I mentioned that I had a son named James Hawking he knew right away, somehow, that you were Gene Starwinds young partner. Who is Melfina's owner. Which will lead him to the Galatic Leylaine. So that's why he took you here. I'm so sorry James, I never meant for this to happen. And now I'm afraid that the baby might have some difficulties since he's been banning me around so much lately."  
  
"You don't look pregnant at all."  
  
"Some woman don't expand as much. In my case, not at I'll. I'm six months pregnant. And it's a baby girl. Your going to big a big brother James! Her name is going to be Faith. Since I have Faith that I'll make it through this."  
  
Yumi untied Jim's ropes and let him stand. He stretched. How good it felt to stretch!  
  
"Mom? Let me tell you something," Jim said.  
  
Yumi looked down at him with a questioning look on her face. "Yes?"  
  
"I am not going to tell you or Ray a damn thing about Melfina or the Galactic Leylaine. And your not getting your hands on Melfina either. We aren't her owners either."  
  
Oh, James. If you only knew how dangerous Ray is.....thought Yumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gene and the others....  
  
They were walking around, just shouting his name. Nothing came up. They all became increasingly worried as time passed. From ten to twelve. And from twelve to two. No Jim. No nothing. No clue as to where the young partner was.  
  
"Where could he be?" Melfina questioned them all.  
  
Suzuka shook her head. "Maybe he is back at the house?"  
  
"Damn it! This isn't helping!" shouted Aisha to them. They walked down the street when her ears picked up a helping conversation between two men by the pawn shop that they were all passing.  
  
She heard:  
  
"Hn. I got so much money just to find where the kid was!" said the fat one.  
  
"What did he look like?" asked the other.  
  
"Little kid. Blond hair. Feel sorry for him! He's got to deal with Ray now! HA!"  
  
Aisha pointed to them. "There?"  
  
"What the hell is it now?!" asked Gene to Aisha with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"They know where Jim is!" she replied.  
  
They all ran over to the un expecting people. And with a little persuasion from the Catrl Catrl, they told them where Ray had taken him. And now that they knew, they were going to save him. Because he wasn't that far away!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? R&R plz! Hope that it was good. Thank you for reading this. ^^  
  
^^ SamanthaSagara ^^ 


	4. Try

I sure hope that ya' all like the story so far. Can Jim get out of this situation? I sure hope so. BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS: The character death WILL NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT be Jim. ^^ So all of you Jim fans out there can keep reading. I love Jim, I wouldn't make him die! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man had said on the edge of town was a small house that was all gray. It didn't stick out much. And that's where Jim was. He said in the concrete room, but who in their right mind would make a concrete room? Anyway, they all just hoped that noyone had hurt Jim, because if one hair on that kid was bent out of shape.......lets just say they wouldn't be having a very nice group on their hands. But they would make sure that whoever kidnapped Jim was taught a lesson. Gene would do that personally. Gray house. Edge of town. Positive thoughts. Jim is okay. That was all Gene was thinking about in his head.  
  
"Gene? Do you think that Jim will be okay?" Melfina asked. She was still very worried, with good reason to be. "You don't think that they would be after....."  
  
That's when it struck Gene. And the others too. The Galactic Leylaine! And they would probably want Melfina too!  
  
"The Galactic Leylaine!" Aisha, Suzuka, and Gene all said together.  
  
"You can't go with us Melfina," Gene said quickly as they stopped near the beach. "It would be to dangerous. If that's what they are after then they'll know that your the key! You have to go back to the house and immediately. And don't follow us."  
  
"But Gene, I only want to help!" Melfina protested. She really wanted to make sure that he was okay.  
  
Aisha added "For once Gene is right. You should go back. And just to make sure your safely back, Suzu will go with you!"  
  
"Must you call me that?!" Suzuka asked with annoyance in her voice. "But let it be so. I will take Melfina there but I will rush right back to help you guys out."  
  
"Thanks Suzuka, your the best," said Gene with a wink(A/N- Gene is sooooooooooooo cute! *slap* No. Jim is much better. But Gene is still cute!) "Come on Aisha, lets get going."  
  
Melfina grabbed Gene's arm to stop him from running. Actual tears flowed down her face. Gene finally realized that she was more human than an android. "You be careful Gene. Don't be reckless. I want to see you, Jim, Suzuka, and Aisha all come back alive. Do you hear me?!"  
  
"Of course," Gene replied. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Jim...  
  
"You can't stay here any longer James, you have to go NOW," Yumi told him.  
  
She helped him up since he was numb from the waist down. And his hands were cold and a bit purple from having that tight rope around him. It made Jim sick to look at all of the dead bodies around them. Who could kill all of these people and still walk the planet without turning themselves in or killing themselves for what they have done?! Jim closed his eyes. He wanted this to all be over. But it wasn't going to end anytime soon. And Jim knew that too.  
  
"How do you expect me to get out of here?" Jim asked him with annoyance in his voice. "My legs are numb, my hands and stomach hurt like hell, and then theres Ray. And I just can't leave you and Faith here!"  
  
"James. I know that you must feel that way but it's more important that you get out of here."  
  
Jim shook his head. "I'm not going to be like dad and leave you behind with a kid. Especially my sister. I'm the man of the family so I have to take care of you both.." He crunched over in pain as his legs and stomach just went into a sudden spasm.  
  
Yumi sighed. "That's very brave of you but you can just go find the police! We'll kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"Either that or my friend's will come for me. And I bet you they will. But I'm not so sure about Gene coming..." Jim said.  
  
He sure wished that they would find him. He knew that Aisha would beat Ray's butt. There was no way that he could beat a Catrl Catrl without using some tricks. Then Suzuka could use her sword to beat him too. Then Gene with his gun.if he came at all. Jim stood up once again. He wouldn't rely on them. He was eleven. He didn't need help from them. Jim could do this himself.  
  
So Yumi had to drag out all of the bodies out of that room and put them in another so Jim wouldn't get sick over it. He hadn't seen so much death in one place!  
  
"Did Ray do this too?" asked Jim as the tired Yumi sat next to him for she had taken out the last body too. "Because I expect that he did do this."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"You didn't do this. Did you?" Jim questioned farther.  
  
All was silent. Jim's eyes widened as he saw much guilt in her eyes. She DID do this. Didn't she? Jim jumped away from her, that killer, and leaned on the wall for support. She tried to walk to him but he put his hand out.  
  
"No! Stay away from me," Jim ordered. "You can not my mother. My mother wouldn't kill. I remember you when I was little and my real mother wouldn't do that!"  
  
"James! Listen to me!" said Yumi. "You have to understand!"  
  
"Stay away, Yumi. You aren't my mother anymore. And that baby you have isn't my sister!" Jim yelled at her.  
  
Yumi's eyes suddenly had much anger in them. Jim got a bit scared right then.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing. You can be mad at me, but I am your mother, and this is your sister! This is your sister James! How dare you say that Faith is not your soon to be sister!" Yumi shouted at him. She slapped him softly on the face. "You take that back!"  
  
"As soon as you tell me why in hell you killed all of those people, mom! Most of them couldn't even be twenty! There was even a little child younger then me!" Jim yelled back. "How could you!?"  
  
"Ray made me! I'm sorry but I had no choice! I didn't want to do it James but he told me that if I didn't do it he would kill me, and that would mean killing his unborn child, and I don't want to loose another one of my children!" Yumi told him. She had tears in her eyes. "I know how much you have been through and this is like a flashback to everything that happened between me and your father but you can't say that I'm not your mother. I love you James. Like life. It hurts to see you like this. I'm not saying I'm not at fault it's just that I didn't want to loose my child."  
  
"Please mom! I don't want to have Gene, Melfina, Aisha, or Suzuka to get involved with this! They are strong but if they happened to get hurt it would be my fault and I'd never forgive myself.." Jim replied. Their faces flashed through his head.  
  
Suzuka. She always had a way out of things. She was really cool but was to mysterious. Jim thought of her like a good friend who he could depend on.  
  
Aisha. Like the older sister. She was always there for him and he could depend on her too. But Jim could go out with her and have a lot of fun. Aisha was a tough girl. And Jim didn't want her to get involved in his affairs.  
  
Melfina was the mother figure. Jim loved Melfina like that. She was understanding, helpful, and just listen to you when you needed her the most. Melfina may not be a fighter but Jim needed her too.  
  
The one that took him in. The lazy, loud mouthed, girl crazy guy. Jim had no clue what he was getting into when he partnered up with him. Gene was his akini. Even though it was turning into just plain old Gene now Gene always would know that Jim was his aniki. Jim just wished that Gene was here now to help him. Where was he? Jim needed him. Not that he couldn't get out of here himself just that he couldn't get out with his mother too.  
  
What to do?! What to do?! Jim was so confused.  
  
"Mom, I want to get out of here a lot but it would be hard to take you with me. And I'm no match, obviously, for Ray. I'll just have to wait until Gene and the others come," sighed Jim. He put his head down in shame. "It's always been that way. Dammit, for once I wish I could do something by myself. Just once."  
  
Yumi rubbed his back. "James, just calm down. I promise that Ray won't hurt you. And you'll get out in one piece."  
  
So, Yumi had to leave. Leaving a crying Jim behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review please. Was that to much drama? Or just strange. Poor Jim..  
  
Sincerely,  
@!SamanthaSagara!@ 


	5. Beaten and sore

I thank you all for reading. And review plz. Enjoy another chapter. From..  
  
~~~SamanthaSagara~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Jim  
  
How could his mother do such a thing?! All of those people. That little kid. He could not get that horrible image of her carrying out all of these carcasses, that were just so limp, with so many scars. Hurts. Jim wouldn't wish this upon anyone. That's exactly why Jim was scared of what Ray would do to the others if they came. Especially the girls....  
  
Jim shook his head. There was no way that they would get hurt! They were strong. Unfortunately, Jim was nothing like them(A/N- *crying* NUUUU!!! Don't put yourself down like that!!!!! Your perfect the way you are Jim!!!!!!!!!), not strong enough to get out of there. Jim kept on thinking of an excuse that he was only eleven years old but that didn't make the fact that he usually could run faster than the other guys(since he is a whole lot smaller than them). Plus figure out when someone was trying to sneak up behind him. Jim knew that he was distracted at that moment. There were just to many 'if I just did this' or 'I could have done this differently!'. He was in this situation and now he would have to get himself out of it.  
  
Of course he could make out of the door if he really tried but he was deprived of energy. Hurting. Burning. He took off his coat. Much better. Anyway, if he DID make it out of this hell hole, then Ray would see him. And seeing the way he acted he'd probably beat his ass. Or beat up Yumi. That wouldn't be good since she WAS pregnant.  
  
Damn. Jim got tears in his eyes. Gene....  
  
"OH JAMES!!!!!!" yelled out Ray.  
  
Then the door suddenly slammed open. Ray came in with burning eyes that looked as if they were ready to murder somebody. Then again, he looked like he was more drunk. Which meant a WHOLE lot of problems for Jim.  
  
"So? You aren't going to talk, are you?" asked Ray. "Hmmmm...I bet we can make you tell me SOMETHING about the Galactic Leylaine. And tell me where Melfina is."  
  
Jim yelled back "Like hell you'll get anything out of me! I'll go jump off a forty foot bridge before I tell you!"  
  
"Fine, if that's how you'll be we'll just use drastic measures," Ray said. He pulled out a crowbar that had been sneakily hidden in his belt behind him. "In other words we'll just beat the shit out of you."  
  
Jim shut his eyes as Ray walked right up to him. Please no...don't do it! Jim pleaded in his head. No....  
  
"Just be a good boy and tell me, dammit!" yelled Ray. "Or I swear I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
"It's better than looking at your disgusting face! I didn't know that they let freaks out of the insane asylum now!" yelled Jim in bravery as he stared at him straight in the eyes. "Go screw yourself because you aren't getting a word out of me. Period."  
  
"Don't push my buttons," Ray warned him.  
  
Jim spat in his face. That was the last straw for Ray. He kicked Jim onto his left side and kept hitting him repeatedly in the side. Jim begged for him to stop with little whines but nothing stopped him. Then something shattered in his little body. A rib. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"Stop it now!" Jim yelled at Ray.  
  
"Tell me now!" screamed Ray.  
  
"Never!"  
  
He dug his foot in his hurt side. Jim wreathed and wished for it to stop. Ray stopped after a second.  
  
That had to be enough to make him talk. Ray didn't know that James could be so tough! This little runt? It seemed impossible. There had to be some way to get the squirt to tell him what he wanted. Some way....what was his weakness....always attack the enemies weakness....that was it! His mother!  
  
"Well, if your not going to talk through personal pain, then I guess the pain of your mothers will be enough to make you squirm?" asked Ray as a threat. His eyes were laughing, Jim could see it. "Well?"  
  
"Don't you...dare hurt mom!" the young boy shouted back.  
  
Ray smirked. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or is there something else that I have to do to your mother to move your mouth? Maybe I'll just hit her one good time in the stomach so the baby will be hurt. You don't want your own sister to get hurt even before she's born? Do you, James?"  
  
"That's your daughter! How cold can you possibly get?!" Jim was getting so frickin' mad there wasn't even time to joke around about this. That bastard would do it too. But he couldn't do that to Melfina. If Ray got his hands on her there was no telling what he might do! Ray started to walk away but Jim yelled "Don't do it!"  
  
"You gonna' talk, shrimp?" asked Ray.  
  
"No," Jim said softly. "I can't. Melfina is my friend!"  
  
"Fine, I'll just knock a little more sense into you!" Ray yelled. As he hit him over and over with his fists he kept on saying "Friendship will get you nowhere!"  
  
But Jim couldn't help it. He thought, Aniki! Where are you! I can't stand this much longer! Please! I know that we've gotten into some fights but please forgive me! I'm sorry!  
  
-Flashback-  
  
*When Jim was only eight and Gene was eighteen. They were sitting on the couch watching T.V.*  
  
Jim looked up to his partner, Gene Starwind. Jim smiled. There was noyone cooler than him. He could be mean and always causing a problem but Jim knew how to deal with it now. Jim got a bit closer and laid his little head on Gene's shoulder. Gene got a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhhh...what's wrong there Jim? You got something you.need to tell me?" asked Gene.  
  
"Just a question," said Jim.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"We're are like brothers, right? Your my aniki?"  
  
Gene blushed a bit. "Sure."  
  
"Well, you'll always be there for me? Right? I can count on you if I need your help?" Jim asked with his big blue eyes in wonder, looking at Gene.  
  
"Yeah. Your my partner. Of course I'll be there for ya' buddy," Gene replied. "Friends for life."  
  
If he would always be there for him, where was he?! Jim cried in his broken heart. Jim yelled "I'M SORRY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gene and Aisha  
  
Had he just heard Jim's voice? Was that even possible? Gene knew that they were just a block away. Don't worry, Jim, your aniki would be there soon. Just you wait.  
  
Aisha looked over at Gene. "You ready to get some revenge?!" She asked, putting out her claws. "Because I am!"  
  
"Yeah. Time to kick some ass!" Gene said as they confronted the house.  
  
"And when we see Jim, your apologizing!" Aisha ordered.  
  
Gene looked at her like she was crazy. "And you bring this up now because?!"  
  
"Jim needs to hear it!" Aisha shouted back. "Now, lets go in. Jim needs us. I can smell him from here."  
  
Aniki is coming..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside..  
  
Then there was a scream from Yumi "Ray! HELP!!!"  
  
Ray ran out leaving Jim beaten. What was happening?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^ SAVE JIM!! WAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poor Jimmy Jim Jimkins... Review please. Have a nice day. Remember. -JIM RULES-  
  
Sincerely,  
+%SamanthaSagara%+ 


	6. An author's note

I know, I know, you thinking "AUTHORS NOTE! NUUUU!" well, it's not bad. Depending on what you say to these questions, I may have a sequel to this one story after it ends or I'll have an emotional breakdown. Find you. And kill you all. (Just kidding, geess...don't come after me with that wad of gum!) Anyway, here is the question...  
  
QUIZ TIME!  
  
Should there be sequel after it is done? Because I pretty close to it. I can't say what I have in mind because it will ruin the ending! I will tell you AFTER the story is finished. Have patience young grasshopper. Remember: PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE. I have no clue in he11 what that means, dude, dude, check one, dude. I love those commercials! ^^  
  
Should there be a character death? I was planning on one, but just to keep the readers happy, if you say "NAY!" I shallent(yes, I know that ain't*ain't ain't a word and I ain't gonna' say it!* a word) make anyone die. Your call.  
  
Do you think that I should write another Jim story? Since you guys seem to like this one so much, I'll consider another one. Or two. Or maybe even more. But it won't be so......I don't know. It could be humor, general, or anything else. You'd just have to see.  
  
And finally.....What is the meaning of life? I HAVE TO KNOW. Because if you say that it doesn't involve Jim I WILL hunt you down with my hundred of chibi Jim soldiers, ready to swing around their lab tops. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
~`SamanthaSagara`~ 


	7. Found

Another chapter! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What the hell was going on?! Was his mom okay? Was Gene and the others here? Jim could barely crawl after being beaten and tore up so much. Jim swore at himself. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. There was no such this as Ray. There was no such thing as Yumi. There was no such thing as Faith! NO RAY!  
  
There wasn't much time to think. Jim knew that he had to go out there. If it was anybody who didn't know that Yumi was his mom and was pregnant with his baby sister, they might think that she's a bad guy, and shoot her down too! Jim wouldn't be surprised if Ray used her as a fucking shield! That made him even more anxious to kick his ass.  
  
Though, every time he tried to move he was in pain. There was no way he could get out of here. Unless he forgot the pain and moved on anyway. He had to. This was the only way to save Yumi and Faith. There was no way that he would let his own sister die.  
  
Gene. He heard him yell for him! That's when he knew he was there! Suddenly, he got more strength. Aniki! He was coming. You would be united with him soon enough! Jim found strength and stood up. But only for a brief moment then fell back down. His legs were jello. His whole body pained. Quenched for water. His stomach growled since he hadn't eaten in almost a whole two days! (He hadn't eaten the other day before he was kidnapped since he was working so hard) Jim had too....he must....there was no other way......had to save the others....had to save his mother...  
  
Just down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the outside, down the hallway.....  
  
"What have you done with Jim!" yelled Gene, putting his hands on his gun. "Because if you don't tell me right now I'll blow your frickin' brains out with no hesitation at all."  
  
Yumi forced herself not to look back at the hallway. There was a flight of stairs so if she looked behind them, she'd be giving away his location. And Ray might hurt these people. And they had to be Aisha, the Catrl Catrl. And Gene. The one who took Jim in. She was forever in his debt....  
  
"I ain't going to give him back without a trade," Ray replied with a smirk. "So you won't get him back unless *I* get Melfina."  
  
"You aren't laying a hand on Melfina! I'm warning you! Just give Jim back and I won't harm you. All I want is Jim," Gene ordered.  
  
Aisha jumped in(literally). She looked at Yumi "Who are you? If your in on it, you better tell me where my little buddy is! Because us Catrl Catrl's won't be very nice if we get pissed off!"  
  
Yumi kept a straight face. "You wouldn't hit a pregnant lady, would you?"  
  
"I was wondering why you were so fat....."  
  
"SHUTUP!!!!" yelled Ray. "YOU SON'S OF A BITCH WILL GET NOTHING UNLESS I GET THE ANDROID AND THE COORDINATES TO THE DAMN GALACTIC LEYLAINE!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, while they had a fighting match, Yumi couldn't help but wonder how Jim was. She needed to get him out of here! She heard the horrible cries for help when she was out here, sitting on the couch. She couldn't take it anymore! This was her only chance so she should take it, no matter what may happen to her!!  
  
But the unborn baby. Faith...  
  
She went with her heart, kicked Ray in the side which knocked him down, and pointed down the hallway.  
  
"Jim is down there! Hurry! I think that he's badly hurt!" said Yumi desperately. Tears flowed down her eyes. She covered her face, soaking her tears up with her hands, "Save my baby boy...."  
  
"Baby boy?" Aisha and Gene asked together. Was she Jim's mom?  
  
"Bitch!" yelled Ray as he hit her across the head. She fell on her back. "I'll fucking kill you and Faith too! You stupid wench!"  
  
Aisha got really mad when she saw what condition Jim was in. Blood covered his face. His shirt and pants were torn. He couldn't hardly move by the looks of it.  
  
"Jim!" yelled Aisha. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Damn that kid to hell!" Ray swore some more.(Such a colorful vocabulary, don't chya' think? - -00)  
  
"Gene! Aisha! Get mom out of here!" yelled Jim as a first priority. His side burned in fury from that broken rib."That's my mom and she's pregnant with my sister, Faith! Please! You have to help her!"  
  
That's when it all started to come together for Aisha and Gene. Oh crap. Now they had to save TWO people. But if it was Jim's mom then there was a good reason to save this woman. Plus she was pregnant with his sister! Another good reason.  
  
"Okay, Jim," Aisha said with no hesitation. She scratched Ray's face with one hand, leaving him howling in pain. "Bastard! How could you try and think of killing your own kid!?"  
  
She picked Yumi up and held her in her arms. Gene ran over to Jim who hugged him as soon as he bent down. Poor kid....he had been through to much in only one day. Gene smiled and returned the hug.  
  
Then gunshots were fired.  
  
"No! Stop it! Don't shoot Aisha!" Jim screamed with all of his might.  
  
Ray was shooting them blindly at Aisha who was racing out of the door. When one bullet was only so far away from her when.....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Cliffhangers! I like to do this, but I don't like reading them.  
  
SamanthaSagara:HAHAHAHA! I know what's going to happen and you don't!  
  
Fans: *beat her up* ^^  
  
SamanthaSagara:@~@ Okay....the next chapter is the last. But then there is an........epilogue.... X_____________X  
  
Stan: Oh my god! You killed SamanthaSagara!  
  
Kyle: You bastards!  
(If you watch South Park, you'd understand.)  
  
^^ Keep reading plz. Review. 


	8. Gotta get out of here!

Quite a cliffhanger I left you with, eh? Well, here is the next chapter. Review plz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When.....Suzuka jumped through the window, recieving some scraps along herself, then throwing her sword just in time to...miss. The bullet shot Aisha right in the back. Suzuka gasped along with everyone else besides Ray. How could she have missed?! She had been so sure that it would block the bullet! Jim forced himself to get up; using the wall as a block to keep up. Gene thought he could walk by himself so he left him behind to go help Melfina.  
  
Aisha forced herself to stay up. She walked down the stairs of the house, with gruesome blood coming out of her back; set Yumi down, then fell herself. Ray was laughing in victory. Yumi took off some off her jean pant leg and started to press on the wound. How could Ray do such a thing?! This was just terrible to see.  
  
"Aisha!" yelled Suzuka. She looked over at Ray. "You...monster!"  
  
"Shutup already. She is just another obstacle to get rid of," Ray said as he twirled the gun around his finger. "Just like you, Gene, and the kid."  
  
Suzuka looked over at Jim who was struggling to walk. She ran over to him.  
  
"Jim," Suzuka said "He did this to you. Didn't he?"  
  
He nodded. "You have.......to go and save....my....mom and Aisha or they might be killed! Aniki could be killed!" He directed his attention towards Ray for a bit. "Ray! Stop this! Your just a monster who doesn't give a shit about other people's lives! Your lower than scum."  
  
Ray chuckled as he walked towards them. He pointed his gun right at Suzuka's head.  
  
"If anyone move, even a tiny inch, and shoot her brains out! Got that!" Ray yelled angrily. He grinned. "Maybe I'll just do it anyway, for laughs. I'll make everyone here die today! HAHAAHA!"  
  
"Your a mad man!" Gene yelled as he pressed on Aisha's wound so it would stop bleeding. The Catrl Catrl tried to with stand it with a few growls and hisses here and there. He told her "You can make, Aisha. You'll be alright."  
  
"I think it went........right through me and......I won't be able to- " she breathed in heavily through her teeth as the strain made even more agonizing pain in her back. "-be around much longer."  
  
"No! You'll make it!" Yumi cheered on. She secretly pulled out a cell phone, disappearing beside the house where Ray couldn't see her. She called 911.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come to Yukon street right away! And bring police! This is Yumi Hawking! Come quick!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Okay ma'am. What is your situation?"  
  
"My boyfriend has shot somebody! And now he say's he's going to kill everyone else! Now hurry!" she frantically said. "Please."  
  
"We will send someone right over. They will be there in five minutes."  
  
Ray couldn't hear the call. But Jim could; so he just kept calling Ray profanities so he couldn't.  
  
"I swear I'll kill you!" Ray shouted at him. He pointed the gun at Jim's head and got ready to shoot. "And I will."  
  
Yumi looked around the door and yelled "NO! Don't do it!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*This is back when Jim, Yumi, and his father were all together. The day that his father left....(I am sure this isn't what happened but it could be pretty darn close!)*  
  
Little two year old Jim was sleeping in his room when he heard a lot of yelling from the living room. It was just mommy and daddy getting in another fight. Yet again. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep. Even though the ruckus outside was making the goal practically impossible!  
  
"What about James?! How can you just say your leaving?!" Yumi yelled at him. She was only a young twenty year old. "I can't survive without you!"  
  
"I don't give a damn about you or the kid! He's just a brat and your a bitch! So leave me the hell alone!" said his father. And slammed the door; leaving them. Never seeing him again.  
  
Two days later Yumi read that he committed suicide by ramming his car into a building(A/N- For you lovers of doing dangerous stunts out there. DO NOT PEFORM THIS STUNT. *DANGEROUS* And if you do, it's not my fault. You have been warned.) Yumi had to explain to a little two year old that his father would never come back. Jim never was the same.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
As much as Yumi hated to admit it; Jim never had a happy life. She wanted to give him everything. Tears fell down her face. How could this happen. Yumi started to hate herself...James!  
  
"NOOO!!!" yelled Suzuka as she took out her sword. She cut him right on the chest, with went right through him so he died on the spot. "Die. You sick bastard!"  
  
That was the end of that. Jim smiled for the first time in two days. HE WAS GONE!!! Now there was only Aisha to take care of... Jim fell over in exhaustion. And passed out. Suzuka smirked. He deserved a good days rest. Plus a good apology and treatment.  
  
They waited for the ambulance and cops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day after at 12:00... (I WAS KIDDING OF THE CHARACTER DEATH!! MWAHAHA!!)  
  
Aisha and Jim had made it through. They were in the same room. Melfina cried over both of them. Yumi sat by her young boy. Knowing that they could be a family again; with another addition on the way! Faith. In three months. Gene smiled. Suzuka looked out the window. This was a good triumphant day.  
  
"So? James? After we get out of the hospital, do you think that you want to live with me?" Yumi asked. Everyone turned their heads.  
  
Jim's eyes got bigger. "Live with you?"  
  
"Yes, James."  
  
He looked over at everyone. Aniki.... He looked at Yumi again. " I'm sorry but I just can't do it. Your my biological mother; and I do love you very much. But this is my real family."  
  
"Hey! The more the merrier! Why don't you come and live with us, Yumi?" asked Melfina. "I think it would be good to have another woman in the house!"  
  
Yumi smiled. And nodded.  
  
This was going to be a good life from now on.  
  
Except a dark shadow watched over them...carefully watching their every move....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That ain't the end! There is the epilogue. I am considering a sequel. What do you think? Put it in your review if you decide to do so. Which will be three years later! With Faith. Thank you and review plz. Have a nice day. 


	9. Epilouge, Yumi gone

Enjoy. R&R plz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
This is three months later! When Yumi is having her baby, the others are waiting outside of the room, since she is part of their family now. Jim couldn't wait! Faith was going to be born any minute now; he would have a little sister! But by the sounds of how Gene told how little sisters were it didn't sound to good. But Jim now knew never to listen to Gene.  
  
Jim decided to make Gene the GodFather. Since he was his aniki. And then made Aisha the GodMother. It made sense. But he would make sure that she would call them Aunt Suzuka, Aunt Melfina, Aunt Aisha, and Uncle Gene. That was a definate.  
  
"I can't wait!" Jim said in happiness, with a smile plastered upon his cute face. "Soon I'll have a little sister."  
  
"I'm telling ya', little siblings are nothing but trouble, and they can get you in trouble easily too," Gene warned him once again. "You should listen to me more often."  
  
"If the world listened to Gene more often then the world would be going to hell," said the feline friend. She smirked at Gene. She and Suzuka were right across the hall. Melfina, Gene, and Jim sat near the door. "Right, Suzu?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" said Suzuka quite coldly.  
  
Aisha said "SSSSssooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy." She crossed her arms. "When Faith grows up, I'll teach her everything I know-"she nodded-"And then some."  
  
Suzuka took out her wooden sword, which some nurses started avoiding her. "I'll teach her how to use a sword."  
  
"Then I'll teach her how to fire a gun. And pilot a ship," Gene added with a smirk. "What about you, Jim?"  
  
Melfina added to that with a "Faith will learn how to cook from me."  
  
"Me?" Jim asked. He wondered for a moment then thought of a most valuable thing that he had lost for a while "Love."  
  
Then the doctor came out of the room with a sour look on his face. Everyone crowded around him.  
  
"I have good news and then some bad news," the doctor told them. "And, James, your REALLY not going to like the bad news I shall tell you."  
  
Jim shook a bit.  
  
"Is Faith okay?!" asked Jim right away.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. A strong and healthy baby at seven and two ounces. It's your mom."  
  
They all gasped. What happened to her?! She should be okay.  
  
"As you know, all of those beatings from Ray, made her very vulnerable to pain. Her body couldn't take the pressure. And the minute after Faith was born, after she took a look at her baby, she passed away. I am trully sorry for your loss. But you gained atleast one new person today. Faith Hawking."(A/N- Okay. I made one of my character's die. NOT ONE OF THE MAIN ONES)  
  
Right then, the nurse came out with a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a white cap on. Jim was the first to hold his baby sister. There wasn't really any time for Jim to cry. He would miss his mother. So very much. Faith would never get to actually see her accept for some recent pictures. But that never meant that he wouldn't tell Faith about her.  
  
"Her name is going to be, Faith Masgy Hawking. Which stands for Faith Melfina, Aisha, Suzuka, Gene, and Yumi Hawking," Jim told them. "And may Faith never know pain. I'll make sure of that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And still, a dark shadow watched them carefully. He would get them for what they did. And take that little girl from them. Just soon enough, when they let their guard down, she was his. But that would be a couple years from now......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was supposed to be the end. Or.......IS IT?! MWHJAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! If you want me to right a sequel, make sure to put it in your review. Which means "PLZ REVIEW" Have a nice day and if you ever want to talk to me about the following anime's-  
  
Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, YuGiOh, Outlaw Star, DragonBallZ, YuYuHakusho, Ruroui Kenshin, Shaman King, Hamtaro, Inuyasha, G Gundam, or Digimon just email me at  
  
Shadowbabygirl55555@yahoo.com  
  
Thank you for reading. Hoped you enjoyed this story. I will write the sequel(depending on you) and another Jim story soon. Ta Ta for now! 


End file.
